<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There For Her by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361129">There For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus'>FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Discord: Poulécriture, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Translation, author : whoneedsapublisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:03:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout n'est pas parfait dans la carrière de Nico et même quelqu'un d'aussi déterminée que Yazawa Nico finit par s'effondrer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352950">There For Her</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher">whoneedsapublisher</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> « Écoute, il faut que tu sois réaliste. Tu ne devrais pas te considérer chanceuse d'avoir pu faire partie de </em>
  <em>μ’s</em>
  <em> ? Une carrière solo... C'est pas un peu trop pour quelqu'un comme toi ? »</em>
</p><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Enroulée sous ses couvertures, Nico l'entendit à peine, mais elle se doutait qu'on frappait à la porte étant donné que les coups furent suivis par la sonnette résonnant dans l'appartement. Après quelques autres tentatives, son téléphone se mit à sonner.</p><p>Nico l'ignora. On finirait par la laisser tranquille. En fait, n'était-ce pas étrange que la personne ne soit pas partie après avoir vu que personne ne lui répondrait ? Est-ce qu'on n'en déduirait pas qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait allumé la lumière.</p><p>Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.</p><p>Quelle persistance... Cette personne finirait par abandonner.</p><p>Nico entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et elle soupira. Au moins elle savait qui c'était. Probablement juste Nozomi qui venait chercher quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié.</p><p>« Nico ? »</p><p>Yep. Nozomi. Elle entendit des pas dans le salon. Elle n'avait qu'à récupérer ce qu'elle venait chercher et partir. De toute façon, Nico n'avait pas envie de la voir.</p><p>Elle revit le regard presque exaspéré sur le visage du producteur.</p><p>
  <em>C'est pas un peu trop pour quelqu'un comme toi ?</em>
</p><p>Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « quelqu'un comme toi ».</p><p>Une fille petite ? Avec une petite poitrine ? Une gamine pathétique et sans aucun talent ?</p><p>Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, presque pour se défendre.</p><p>Les pas se rapprochèrent de sa chambre.</p><p>Bordel, Nozomi... va-t-en. Nico était certaine qu'elle n'avait rien laissé dans sa chambre.</p><p>Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Nico, porte qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas pris la peine de fermer étant donné que la porte d'entrée l'était.</p><p>Il y eut une pause.</p><p>Puis, les pas s'approchèrent de son lit et le matelas affaissa lorsque Nozomi s'assit.</p><p>Aucune des deux ne parla. Nozomi posa silencieusement une main sur le dos de Nico.</p><p>Nico avait perdu toute notion du temps et elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elles étaient restées dans cette position. Chaque moment semblait durer une éternité, mais peu importe le nombre de minutes qui passaient, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour se reprendre. « Tu perds juste ton temps à bouder comme ça. » Se disait-elle, mais cette pensée ne faisait que la paralyser de plus belle, se noyant dans un désespoir toujours plus profond. Qui se préoccupait de savoir qu'elle perdait son temps ? Au point où elle en était, en quoi son temps était-il important ?</p><p>Et maintenant elle faisait perdre son temps à Nozomi, en plus du sien.</p><p>« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, ça va aller. » Marmonna Nico.</p><p>« Tu veux que je parte ? » Demanda doucement Nozomi.</p><p>… Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui poser ce genre de question.</p><p>Nico ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule, elle ne voulait pas embêter Nozomi. Mais une petite partie d'elle, faible et pathétique, voulait désespérément qu'on remarque à quel point elle avait mal. Que quelqu'un la console.</p><p>Nozomi se pencha et passa un bras autour de Nico.</p><p>Nico ne savait pas combien de temps passa. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait regardé l'heure avant de se mettre à déprimer pour voir à quelle heure elle avait commencé. Mais bien qu'elle ne savait toujours pas si elle voulait que Nozomi reste avec elle ou non, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admettre à quel point être dans ses bras l'apaisait.</p><p>Elle était une véritable épave.</p><p>Mais au moins Nozomi était là.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr : miss-cactus<br/>twitter : @somefunhere</p><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>